sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
4Minute - Muzik
'Detalles' *'Titulo:' Muzikright|225px *'Artista:' 4Minute *'Mini Álbum:' For Muzik *'Pista:' 2 *'Género:' Pop Dance Electronica *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 31-Agosto-2009 *'Agencia: 'CUBE Entertainment 'Romanización' Boom, boom, boom, like it, like it Boom, boom, boom, like it Boom, boom, boom, like it, like it Boom, boom, boom, like it Neowa naega ppajyeo deuneun rideum soge move Geochim eobshi ssodajineun i eumage move I like the music, like, like, like the music Jiruhan jeo beat e listen to my song Deo sexy hage tasty hage like it, like it Deo booty hage stylish hage like it, like it I shigandongan anawa hamkke shijakhae party tonight Du soneul mamdero nopi nopi heundeureo bwa Moksoril nuguboda keuge keuge sorichyeo bwa Nae soneul japgo, go, go, go, go, go Shin nage let's go, go, go, go, go, go I like the music, crazy music I like the music, sexy music I like the music, funky music I'm dreaming styling music alive On sesange naneun deuthan seupikeo soge more Nae gaseumkkaji pagodeu neun sa undeu soge more I like the music, please don't stop the music Saekdareun nae beat e listen to my song Deo sexy hage tasty hage like it, like it Deo booty hage stylish hage like it, like it Ja oneul bamen mangseori jima shijakhae party tonight Du soneul mamdero nopi nopi heundeureo bwa Moksoril nuguboda keuge keuge sorichyeo bwa Nae soneul japgo, go, go, go, go, go Shin nage let's go, go, go, go, go, go I like the music, crazy music I like the music, sexy music I like the music, funky music I'm dreaming styling music alive oh oh Let's go Imeumagi kkeutnado gwiga e dolgo tto Neon naui toxic music Nae sonkkeuteseo na oneun touch Eumagui bulbic gati ppajyeo deulgehae M-I-N-U-T-E 4 Naega modeun goseul da control saero un segye let's go Ppajyeo deuneun music uri moduda crazy Seupikeo soge, Boom! nowa hamkke Boom! Neon nuguboda number one, you are the best one Du soneul mamdero nopi nopi heundeureo bwa Moksoril nuguboda keuge keuge sorichyeo bwa Nae soneul japgo, go, go, go, go, go Shin nage let's go, go, go, go, go, go I like the music, crazy music I like the music, sexy music I like the music, funky music I'm dreaming styling music alive I like the music Boom, boom, boom, I like, I Like crazy music I like the music Boom, boom, boom, I like, I Like sexy music I like the music Boom, boom, boom, I like, I Like funky music I'm dreaming styling music alive 'Español' Boom, boom, boom, me gusta, me gusta Boom, boom, boom, me gusta, AH! Boom, boom, boom, me gusta, me gusta Boom, boom, boom, me gusta, AH! Vamos con este ritmo ya sabes muevete Vamos sin que la música pare, muevete Me gusta esta musica, amo, amo, amo esta musica Escucha mi cancion , Deja lo aburrido, ya! Mas sexy dale, sabroso dale, Me gusta, me gusta Mas dale, con estilo dale, Me gusta, me gusta Quemalo ahora, Solo conmigo, fiesta esta noche Ahora, pon tus manos arriba, alto alto Ahora como nadie grita grita, ya con fervor Toma mi mano y, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos Con fuerza vamos ya, vamos vamos vamos vamos vamos vamos Me gusta esta musica, baila esta musica Me gusta esta musica, sexy musica Me gusta esta musica, divertida musica Estoy soñando con el estilo de musica ideal Altavoces es lo unico que hay en mi mundo esos sonidos que perforan mi corazón Me gusta esta musica, que nunca deje de sonar Escucha mi cancion , Con un nuevo ritmo, ya Mas sexy dale, sabroso dale, Me gusta, me gusta Mas dale, con estilo dale, Me gusta, me gusta La indecision, no va contigo, fiesta esta noche Ahora, pon tus manos arriba, alto alto Ahora como nadie grita grita, ya con fervor Toma mi mano y vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos Con fuerza vamos ya, vamos vamos vamos vamos vamos vamos Me gusta esta musica, baila esta musica Me gusta esta musica, sexy musica Me gusta esta musica, divertida musica Estoy soñando con el estilo de musica ideal oh oh vamos La cancion que acaba, sigue en mis oidos Esa es mi musica toxica El tacto que recorre todo mi cuerpo Una luz brillante es M.I.N.U.T.E 4 En mi mundo yo tendré el control me haré famosa vamos volviendonos todos locos, nos dibuja musica Altavoces! Boom! junto conmigo Boom! Tu solo eres mi numero uno Tu eres el mejor Ahora, pon tus manos arriba, alto alto Ahora como nadie grita grita, ya con fervor Toma mi mano y vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos Con fuerza vamos ya, vamos vamos vamos vamos vamos vamos Me gusta esta musica, baila esta musica Me gusta esta musica, sexy musica Me gusta esta musica, divertida musica Estoy soñando con el estilo de musica ideal Me gusta esta musica Boom, boom, boom, me gusta, me gusta Baila esta musica Me gusta esta musica Boom, boom, boom, me gusta, me gusta Sexy musica Me gusta esta musica Boom, boom, boom, me gusta, me gusta Divertida musica Estoy soñando con el estilo de musica ideal 'Hangul' Boom Boom Boom it, like it Boom Boom Boom it Boom Boom Boom it, like it Boom Boom Boom it 너와 내가 빠져드는 리듬 속에 Move 거침없이 쏟아지는 이 음악에 Move I like the Muzik, like like like that Muzik 지루한 저 beat는 X! Listen to my song 더 sexy하게 tasty하게 Like it Like it 더 groovy하게 stylish하게 Like it Like it 이 시간동안 다 나와 함께 시작해 Party Tonight 두 손을 맘대로 높이 높이 흔들어봐 목소린 누구보다 크게 크게 소리쳐봐 내 손을 잡고 Go Go Go Go 신나게 Let’s go! Go Go Go Go like the Muzik Dancing Muzik like the Muzik Sexy Muzik feel the Muzik Funky Muzik I`m crazy in exciting Muzik alive 온 세상을 날릴 듯한 스피커 속에 Boom 내 가슴까지 파고드는 사운드 속에 Boom I like the music, please don’t stop the music 색깔 없는 beat는 X! Listen to my song 더 sexy하게 tasty하게 like it like it 더 groovy하게 stylish하게 like it like it 자 오늘밤은 망설이지 마 시작해 party tonight 두 손을 맘대로 높이 높이 흔들어봐 목소린 누구보다 크게 크게 소리쳐봐 내 손을 잡고 Go Go Go Go 신나게 Let’s go! Go Go Go Go like the Muzik Dancing Muzik like the Muzik Sexy Muzik feel the Muzik Funky Muzik I`m crazy in exciting Muzik alive oh oh let's go 이 음악이 끝나도 귓가에 돌고 도는 나의 Toxic Music 내 손끝에서 나오는 Touch 희망의 불빛같이 빠져 들게 해 M I N U T E 4! 내가 모든 것을 다 Control 새로운 세계 Let’s go 빠져드는 Muzik 우리 모두 다 Crazy 스피커 속의 Boom! 나와 함께 Boom! 넌 누구보다 Number.01 You are the best on-e! 두 손을 맘대로 높이 높이 흔들어봐 목소린 누구보다 크게 크게 소리쳐봐 내 손을 잡고 Go Go Go Go 신나게 Let’s go! Go Go Go Go like the Muzik Dancing Muzik like the Muzik Sexy Muzik feel the Muzik Funky Muzik I`m crazy in exciting Muzik alive I like the music Boom, boom, boom, I like, I Like crazy music I like the music Boom, boom, boom, I like, I Like sexy music I like the music Boom, boom, boom, I like, I Like funky music I'm dreaming styling music alive 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop